Shufflin'
by RandomShinny
Summary: Just some Brittana related drabbles set to the tune of my media player's shuffle turned on. You can blame the angst on my media player XD It wasn't my original intention.


**A/N: Okay so here are a few drabbles I wrote as a little exercise to get back into writing. Please bare with me seeing as this is the first fanfiction I have wrote in two years :P Also, first Brittana. Oh and I'm sorry for the sadness, I realize that after I started that I really shoudn't do this exercise with my own music because it's pretty depressing for the most part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over anything glee related that appears in this story(Which sucks), or any of the music mentioned.**

"_One day I woke up, I woke up knowing, today is the day that I die..,"_ –The Day That I Die By: Good Charlotte

"Britt?"

"Yeah, San?" Brittany replied, tilting her head slightly, a curious look upon her face. Santana paused, she didn't really know what exactly she was going to say and she was sure it was showing.

"I just… I really love you and, I want you to know that, okay?"

"Of course San," she replied in the way that only she could. "And, I love you too." And, at that her heart broke. Santana let out a breath that she hadn't known that she was holding. Sometimes she wished that she could see the world the way Brittany did: simply. Everything was black and white; facts were accepted for what they were. Fear didn't creep in to her mind and skew her perception on things that she knew were true. "Can we go feed the ducks?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course B," Brittany didn't even wait until she finished her sentence before she was on her feet, holding out her hand for Santana to take. Not missing a beat, she grabbed her hand and was on her feet as well, not dropping her hand as they made their way to the front door. The movie they had been watching was all but forgotten.

"_She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does, and she brings me Mexican food from Sombrero just because, And when I feel like giving up, like my world is falling down, I show up at 3am and she's still watching Vacation and I see her pretty face and it takes me away to a better place and I know that everything going to fine..,"_ –Josie By Blink 182

Brittany was resting on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table staring at the celling, watching as the otherwise dark room flashes with light as the images on the T.V. change. She knew that she should go to bed, but she remembers that she has been thinking the same thing during every commercial break thus far, why change it up now? So she remained focused on the ceiling, waiting for Vacation to come back on. The marathon had to end eventually, right? Just then she heard the familiar sound of a key ratting and the front door opening.

A smile graced her face as she thought of the person who had just entered her apartment, and her smile only widened as said person rounded the couch. "Hey, San," the blonde said, tapping the spot on the couch. She saw the look on the Latina's face visibly brighten.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" Santana asked, taking a seat next to Brittany and curling into the girl's side. Then she noticed a brown paper bag and points to it, "Hey, is that from Sombrero?"

"Of course,"

Then Santana noticed a brown paper bag and pointed to it, "Hey, is that from Sombrero?"

Brittany turned her head to see where she is was pointing. "Yeah, I got hungry a couple of hours ago so I ran out and picked some up. Oh, and I got you something too," she said, grabbing the bag and handing it to her girlfriend.

Santana just looks at the blonde adoringly for a few moments, the memories of earlier fading into the back of her mind, before, ''How did you..?"

Brittany just shruged "I had a feeling," And, in that moment Santana knew that everything was going to be fine.

"_This is the part I where I'll admit I'm getting what I deserve; now I'm lost at sea, drowning in what I won't be..,"_ –Lost and Found By Senses Fail

Santana was lying in bed, staring at her alarm clock; it read 10:47am. She never used to stay in bed this long, even after she quit the cheerios. I had been kind of drilled into her to get up with sun after doing two and a half years of just that. But, in the past couple of weeks it's been harder and harder to drag herself out of bed. School had let out just over three weeks ago and that's the last time she had spoken to Brittany. Not even a simple text had been shared between the two.

Brittany was well aware of where she was at this point, so when school let out Santana had threw the ball into Brittany's court. It was up to Brittany to decide what they did while she tried to catch up to her. So far it was nothing. Absolutely nothing, that included communicating.

Santana continued to stare at her clock, watching it tick time away. With a sigh she rolled over onto back, now staring at the ceiling. The day would pass so much quicker if she just got her ass out of bed and she knew that, but she couldn't for the life of her find the strength to do so.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Lopez? You are being so God damn pathetic..," she mumbled to herself.

The worst part was sitting with the knowledge that she could have avoided feeling like this. She could have been happy, even if she hadn't gone through with it, if she would have at least talked about it rather than running, she could have been happy.

Though she knew Brittany would never say it out loud, Santana knew that the stunt she pulled with Fondue for Two had hit her harder than any other time when she ran from the blonde. Despite what Brittany said or did, she knew she wasn't forgiven, not really and Santana didn't really blame her. Sending only one stupid text that just said 'I can't' was literally the worst way she could have handled that situation. And now she was getting what she deserved.

Finally gathering enough strength, Santana just threw her covers off her bed and sat up when she heard the all too familiar "_All my people in the crowd, grab a partner take it down..,_" filter from her cellphone. It was a text from Brittany.

_Hey San… I know that we haven't really been talking at all this summer, but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe… go to the park? You know where to find me. Oh and Jackie and her baby duckies are getting SO big. I ran out of bread so if you come could you bring some more? thanks (: XOXO_

_-B_

Santana read over the text a few times and felt a renewed sense of energy. Even though this came out of now where and did nothing to really dispel the past three week's silence, she would take it.

_Sure, Britt. I'll bring the bread. _

_-S_


End file.
